


Vid: We're Here Because We're Here

by violace



Series: vids by violace [1]
Category: Journey (Video Game 2012)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violace/pseuds/violace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A general tribute to Journey. Festivids 2012.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vid: We're Here Because We're Here

**Author's Note:**

> **Music:** Thin Air by Anathema  
>  **Length:** 4:01
> 
> More info and a download link at my [Dreamwidth](http://violace.dreamwidth.org/5965.html).


End file.
